Rules
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: There were many rules in her and Nnoitra's relationship. But one night, she can't help but break just one, which leads to the next and the next and the next. Sometimes, rule breaking is a good thing. M for a reason.


**A/N- I just… don't even know. But NnoiNel is my OTP, and I just couldn't resist writing them a lovely oneshot. Don't forget to check out my other fic, Masked!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, Nnoitra, Neliel, or really anything from Bleach. …although I do have an Ikkaku plushy…**

Neliel felt her back slam painfully - too painfully - into the cold, hard wall of Nnoitra's bedroom. She gasped, deeply inhaling the scent of his room - the combined scent of him, sweat, and her arousal. Not his. Never his. To him, it was always just a game.

It should bother her that she let a man she knew didn't care for her touch her like this, even if it never went far enough, but she couldn't bring herself to be bothered right now. She was to busy feeling, wanting, needing, craving. Him. She wanted him in any and all ways he would give himself, and even if it wasn't enough, was never enough, it was more then she expected.

His hand trailed up and down her thigh, nails leaving a bloody path behind them, causing Neliel to moan.

"Nnoi... tra... Don't stop."

Nnoitra abruptly pulled away from her, leaving her bare skin to the cold air. If it had been possible, her nipples would have hardened, but they were already so hard from his touch.

"You aren't in charge here, Neliel. Here, I am stronger. Here, I command."

And it was true. It was one of the rules of their midnight encounters. Neliel didn't like the rules. She didn't like the fact that Nnoitra thought he could set terms for when and where she was allowed to come to him, but she needed his touch too badly to resist. She needed him to touch her.

"Please, Nnoitra," she begged, "I don't want you to stop."

Nnoitra came back to her with two rough hands, clutching her breasts harshly. Neliel moaned at the explosion of pain and pleasure, unable to stop herself. Her hips bucked into Nnoitra's without her approval. She didn't want him to know she was this close. He might end it early tonight.

Nnoitra chuckled and licked her neck, pulling another moan from her, "You like that, huh Neliel? It's because you're just a dirty slut."

She moaned and ground against him once more, begging without thought, "Please, Nnoitra. Please."

"'Please' what, bitch. What are you begging for?"

She knew that she was following the script, that soon, Nnoitra would send her away wearing nothing but a pleading expression and scraps of her uniform that didn't cover anything. She knew she would regret coming here and playing his game, begging him for the mercy of his touch. She would regret it in the morning when he looked at her with that mixture of hatred and triumph, when he told her how much she disgusted him, which was just proved by the fact that he never ever ever got aroused. But she couldn't stop. She wanted, needed, craved too badly, and lost all of the ability to reason she prided herself on.

"Please, Nnoitra, _more_," she moaned.

One of his hands went back to leaving bloody trails on her body, dragging a moan from her lips. The other clenched painfully - oh the sweet, sweet pain - in her hair and her body bucked again.

"But what if I'm not done with this yet, Neliel. What if I don't _want_ to give you more?"

Very, very soon she would be sent away, she knew. This was how it always was. He would tease and tease and tease her for hours, making her beg and cry, plead and pant, and just when it got to the point when she couldn't think of anything but the way his hands moved and how _good_ his long fingers would feel inside of her, he would stop. He would pull away from her, and open the door with a cackle and leave, saying, "You better be out of my room by the time I'm back."

It was another rule. If she wasn't gone when he got back from wherever he went, she would be tossed from his room and he wouldn't touch her for _weeks_ and _weeks._

"What if I want to just keep doing this, Neliel? What if I want nothing more from you then this?"

Neliel gasped as Nnoitra's nails dug in particularly hard, and she started shuddering just the slightest bit. Neliel hated when her body started shuddering like that, because it meant she could no longer hide how close she was to bliss at his hands - it meant he would pull away and leave soon, soon, _soon._

"Nnoitra, _please_," she begged in a gasp, needing what he would never give her.

"Please, what, Neliel?" Nnoitra asked, scraping his teeth along her collarbone. She started trembling faster.

"I-I'm so close. P-Please," she continued to beg.

"How's that my problem, Neliel?" Nnoitra asked, smirking at her.

Neliel snapped. She just couldn't take his abuse anymore. Tonight, she would be the one to walk away. Tonight, she _would_ retain her pride.

She placed her hands on his chest - one of the rules was that she wasn't to touch him - and shoved him away.

"Stop. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm leaving, and I'm never playing this game of yours again."

She turned to walk out of the room, but Nnoitra's hand wrapped quickly around her wrist.

"I'm not done with you yet, bitch."

"Why?" Neliel asked, deflating, "What can you possibly want from me?"

She turned back to look at Nnoitra, and she saw a look of obsession in his eyes.

He slammed her against the wall again, and his fingers brushed slowly, painlessly, down her body, "I want to hear you scream my name."

Neliel's eyes widened in shock when she felt the first finger slip _just_ below the waistband of her panties. She was so confused. He never touched her where she wanted it.

"W-What are you doing, Nnoitra?" Neliel asked as his fingers continued to slip slowly under her panties.

His tongue left a damp trail down the side of her face, pulling a groan of pleasure from her.

"I thought this was what you wanted. Weren't you just begging me for more?"

"But you never give me - Fuck, Nnoitra!"

She half-screamed, half-moaned when his fingers finally touched her clit. His fingers rubbed slowly, but that didn't stop Neliel from moaning and grinding against him.

"Nnoitra... oh, god, _yes_."

His fingers continued to move against her, faster and faster, but now that she had what she wanted, it wasn't enough. She needed more to go over the edge.

"Nnoitra... please," she moaned, eyes closed as her hips danced against his finger tips.

She felt his head hit her shoulder as he whispered, his aspect of death showing clearly in his voice: despair, "What, Neliel? What can you possibly want from me that you don't already have?"

For the first time, Neliel understood why the rules were in place. It wasn't so that Nnoitra could win; it was so he could feel like he had some semblance of control over their relationship, so that Nnoitra could feel like she didn't just get everything he wanted. Whether it was someone else's fault - like her rank, or her fault - like _her_ saving _him_, or no one's fault - like the fact that Nnoitra had fallen in love with her.

Neliel's large, hazel eyes sought out his tight purple ones before she whispered, "Please, Nnoitra. Kiss me."

"Why?" Nnoitra asked, his despair still in his voice, "What do I have that you don't?"

"My heart," she whispered, and Nnoitra's eyes widened.

His mouth slammed against hers, and she moaned. His tongue speared into her, fucking her lips the way she had always wished he would - giving her a hint as to what would happen later.

Finally, _finally, _it was too much, and Neliel's world shattered as her knees buckled. She threw her head back, and screamed, "NNOITRA!"

Her world-mind broke into shining slivers of fireworks-color-sound-bliss-scent, and she felt herself start to fall - should she be bothered by this? Too much, too much - and she felt long-skinny-warm arms wrap around her and pick her up bridal style.

"Be more careful, woman."

Her back hit soft, silky sheets, and she knew she was lying in Nnoitra's bed - another rule: she wasn't allowed to touch his bed.

Nnoitra's long body landed next to hers, and she felt him pull the covers up. As soon as she could move, she snuggled closer to him.

"Nnoitra?" she whispered.

"What?" he groaned.

"What about you?" she asked, referring to the fact that for the first time, he was obviously aroused.

"Some other time," he said quietly, seeming to know that she wasn't quite ready for their relationship to change that much that fast.

"Thanks," she said, snuggling closer.

After a few minutes of silence, "Neliel?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said, looking into his eyes.

What she saw there wasn't love - yet - but, coming from him, it was something far more special.

It was hope.


End file.
